Kimi no Hikari
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Kenapa aku tidak dipilih sebagai cahayanya? Kapan aku menjadi cahaya untuknya? Pertanyaan tersebut berputar-putar dalam pikiran Kise Ryouta. Dia ingin menjadi cahaya bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, sang bayangan. Namun dia merasa bahwa dirinya belum cukup untuk menjadi cahaya bagi Kuroko. Apakah dia masih mempunyai kesempatan? Kise/Kuroko. Happy Teikou!KiKuro Day 8/15 !


Halo~ ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Kurobas dan fanfic pertama saya di tahun 2012 :3 *dzigh*

Langsung baca aja deh ya, enjoy! XD

Oh, lupa. Happy Teikou!KiKuro Day (8/15)! (OwO)/

**Warning**: setting waktu yang lompat-lompat, mungkin sedikit OOC (?)

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Kimi no Hikari © Me~

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Sesekali berikan pass padaku dong!"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Kise hanya menghela nafas, entah helaan nafas lelah karena pertandingan kali ini atau helaan nafas kecewa. Konflik batin berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

_Kapan Kurokocchi melihatku?_

Kise sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa harus Aomine yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Kuroko? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Tidak hanya dalam pertandingan, mereka berdua juga sering terlihat bersama di mata Kise.

_Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak memilihku?_

Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tidak dipilih sebagai 'cahaya' oleh Kuroko? Apa karena kemampuannya masih kurang? Apakah dia harus seperti Aomine untuk menjadi 'cahaya' Kuroko?

Kise terperangkap dalam pertanyaannya sendiri.

* * *

"Kenapa kau keluar, Kurokocchi?! Kau sudah bosan bermain basket?"

Akhirnya Kise bisa bicara empat mata dengan Kuroko, dia menemukan pemuda berambut biru muda itu terdiam di lapangan basket. Hari ini, Akashi baru saja memberitahukan bahwa Kuroko keluar dari klub basket Teikou. Tentu saja berita itu membuat anggota klub basket—Kiseki no Sedai—terkejut. Bayangkan saja, seorang pemain yang telah berperan penting dalam setiap pertandingan, pemain yang dijuluki "Phantom Sixth Man" tersebut, keluar disaat prestasi klub basket Teikou sedang menjulang tinggi.

"Aku tidak bosan bermain basket, aku masih menyukainya," jawab Kuroko tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Lalu kenapa kau keluar, Kurokocchi?!" tanya Kise kukuh.

Kuroko mendribble bola dan melakukan shoot, tapi sayangnya gagal. Kuroko mengambil bola dan mengulanginya lagi, masih gagal. "Ada yang salah dalam klub basket Teikou, khususnya Kiseki no Sedai," jawab Kuroko.

Kise mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kuroko. "Maksudmu? Sekarang klub basket Teikou sedang menjadi nomor satu di peringkat nasional, kita selalu menang. Apa yang salah, Kurokocchi?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kise-kun."

_Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau Kurokocchi saja tidak menjelaskan_, pikirnya. Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Kise yakin, pasti ada alasan kuat dibalik keputusan yang dibuat Kuroko.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggu Kurokocchi, bilang saja padaku ya. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," ujar Kise.

Meskipun tidak bisa menjadi 'cahaya'nya, setidaknya Kise ingin selalu ada disaat Kuroko mengalami kesulitan. Dia ingin membantu Kuroko, ingin berada di sisi Kuroko ketika kesusahan.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

* * *

_Jadi... ini 'cahaya' baru Kurokocchi?_

Kise tercengang melihat papan skor yang menunjukkan angka 100-98, dengan 100 dimenangkan oleh tim basket Seirin. Walaupun hanya latihan, tapi Kise merasa terpuruk dengan kenyataan itu. Biasanya dia selalu menang, kenapa sekarang dia bisa kalah?

Apalagi setelah melihat kombinasi permainan antara Kuroko dan cahaya barunya, Kagami Taiga. Dari yang dia lihat, kemampuan Kagami hampir sama dengan Aomine. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang menghantuinya dulu pun datang kembali. Apakah dia harus seperti Aomine dan Kagami? Kise tahu bahwa kemampuannya mengkopi gerakan lawan memang tidak cukup, tapi setidaknya dia berusaha keras dengan menjadi _ace_ untuk tim basket Kaijou.

Tanpa sadar, emosi yang meluap membuat air matanya tumpah.

_Kurokocchi..._

* * *

Suara peluit pun menderu kencang di gedung olahraga, dimana tim basket Seirin sedang berlatih. Latihan hari ini selesai sudah, para pemain yang dipenuhi keringat merasa lega. Pasalnya, hari ini Riko tidak segan-segan memberikan sesi latihan yang menurut para pemain 'super berat'.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan pamit kepada para senpainya, Kuroko keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan pulang. Tapi begitu dirinya mendekati gerbang, terlihat seseorang sedang bersandar sambil memutar-mutar bola basket. Dengan seragam berwarna abu-abu dan warna rambutnya yang pirang, tidak salah lagi...

"Kise-kun?"

Kise tersenyum lebar, "Hai Kurokocchi! Uhm... bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

**==x==**

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah lapangan basket yang tidak jauh dari Seirin. Kise menaruh tasnya di pinggir lapangan dan mulai memainkan bola basketnya. Kuroko hanya terdiam melihat Kise yang melakukan shoot.

"Kurokocchi, ayo kita main! " ajak Kise dengan wajah riang.

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Tadi aku baru saja latihan dan aku lelah, " tolak Kuroko halus.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya, "Ah, Kurokocchi tidak seru."

Dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya, Kuroko bertanya, "Lalu, kau mau bicara apa, Kise-kun?"

Kise yang sedang mendribble bola pun menghentikan gerakannya, dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus mengucapkannya sekarang, Kuroko harus tau apa yang telah dipikirkannya beberapa tahun silam. Masa bodoh jika Kuroko mengacuhkannya atau apa, yang penting sekarang dia harus mengungkapkannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku sejak kita masih bersekolah di Teikou," kata Kise memulai pembicaraan. "Dan ini berhubungan denganmu, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko membalas, "Tentang apa? Tentang aku keluar dari klub basket Teikou?"

Kise tertawa kecil, "Pfft— bukan itu, Kurokocchi. Ini tentangmu dan seseorang yang telah menjadi cahayamu."

Kuroko terdiam, membiarkan Kise melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi... mereka berdua telah beruntung bisa menjadi cahaya Kurokocchi. Kombinasi permainan mereka dengan Kurokocchi sangat hebat. Ingat waktu latihan Kaijou dengan Seirin kan? Aku sampai menangis karena kesal," ujar Kise.

"Jujur saja, waktu itu aku bingung kenapa Kise-kun bisa sampai menangis seperti itu," kata Kuroko.

Kise tersenyum, "Itu kekalahan pertama bagiku. Untukku yang selalu optimis "aku akan menang" hal itu menjadi pelajaran buatku. Ah—sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan itu."

Kise melemparkan bola basket pada Kuroko, yang langsung sigap ditangkap oleh pemuda tersebut. "Kurokocchi, kapan aku bisa menjadi cahaya bagimu?"

"Eh?" Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Apa maksud pertanyaan Kise tersebut?

"Sewaktu masih di Teikou, aku iri dengan Aominecchi. Dia menjadi lebih kuat sejak Kurokocchi sering melakukan permainan kombinasi bersamanya, hingga istilah 'cahaya dan bayangan' pun muncul. Tapi semenjak Aominecchi berubah, dengan arogannya dia mencampakkan Kurokocchi. Aku tidak terima hal itu," kata Kise panjang lebar.

Kepala Kuroko tertunduk, menatap bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Memang benar, sesuatu yang salah yang dimaksud olehnya adalah sejak Aomine berpikiran bahwa yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine adalah diri Aomine sendiri. Sejak itu, Aomine tidak pernah tertawa atau tersenyum jika bermain basket. Dan itu sungguh membuat Kuroko sedikit sedih.

Kise melanjutkan, "Dan sekarang Kagamicchi. Meskipun kemampuannya masih berkembang, kuakui dia cukup hebat. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan dulu, jika dia sudah kuat sampai tidak bisa menemukan lawan yang cocok seperti Aominecchi, apa dia masih akan bergantung pada rekan-rekannya? Apa nanti dia masih terus bermain dengan sepenuh hatinya?"

Kuroko kembali terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menjamin kalau Kagami akan terus bermain basket dengan setulus hati, bisa saja dia menjadi seperti Aomine. Kuroko memegang bola basket dengan erat, "Kise-kun, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi aku berharap, Kagami-kun tidak berubah seperti Aomine-kun. Dan aku juga berharap Aomine-kun bisa berubah kembali menjadi seperti yang—"

"KENAPA, KUROKOCCHI?!" teriak Kise, membuat Kuroko terkejut. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?! Padahal kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!"

"Kise-kun..."

Tatapan tajam dan lebar milik Kise menusuk pandangan Kuroko, "Aominecchi sudah berlaku kurang ajar, tapi kenapa Kurokocchi masih terus berharap?! Lalu Kagamicchi. Ya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi apa kau sudah punya persiapan untuk menghadapinya jika hal itu terjadi?!"

Kuroko yang terkejut akhirnya bicara, "Kise-kun, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMILIHKU SEBAGAI CAHAYAMU, KUROKOCCHI?!" teriakan Kise kembali menggema. Kali ini, air mata ikut tumpah seiring teriakan yang dikeluarkan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Kise kembali melanjutkan, "Aku iri karena tidak bisa menjadi Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi! Aku iri karena tidak bisa menjadi cahaya bagi Kurokocchi! Apa kemampuanku ini kurang cukup untuk membuatku bisa seperti mereka?!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu membuat mata Kuroko sayu. Apa yang dikatakan Kise cukup menusuk hati. Jadi, selama ini Kise ingin menjadi cahaya untuknya? Dan Kise rela berlatih keras hanya untuk menjadi cahaya baginya? Betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Jika aku menjadi cahaya Kurokocchi, aku berjanji tidak akan seperti Aominecchi. Aku akan bermain dengan sepenuh hati, aku akan bermain dengan tersenyum. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Kurokocchi. Tapi... sepertinya sudah terlambat," ujar Kise, nada bicaranya menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bola basket yang dipegang Kuroko melayang ke kepala Kise, sukses membentur kepala Kise.

"Aduh! Kurokocchi, apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Waktu kau menawarkanku untuk bermain di klub basket Kaijou, itu juga salah satu ambisimu, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko menyela.

Kise menghapus air matanya kemudian mengangguk, "Hmm. Jika Kurokocchi bermain di Kaijou, aku akan bisa menjadi cahaya Kurokocchi."

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Untuk kali ini, aku akan menjadi bayangan bagi Kagami-kun—ah bukan, tapi bayangan bagi klub basket Seirin. Itu sudah menjadi kuputusan akhir bagiku," jawab Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

Kise menghela nafasnya, "Memang tidak bisa ya..."

"Tapi suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi cahaya bagiku, Kise-kun."

Kise terpaku sesaat. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kuroko tadi? Dia masih bisa menjadi cahaya bagi Kuroko? Dia masih punya kesempatan?

"Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko berjalan melewati Kise sambil tersenyum, "Suatu saat nanti. Untuk itu, kau jangan menyerah."

Kuroko berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket, meninggalkan Kise sendirian dengan bola basketnya. Kise yang terdiam pun menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Akhirnya, dia masih punya kesempatan. Kise mengambil tas dan bola basketnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket.

_Kurokocchi, tunggu aku hingga waktu itu tiba._

* * *

"Niichan! Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!"

"Jangan! Main pilot-pilotan saja!"

Anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki pun langsung menyerbu Kise. Kise tertawa melihat murid-murid TK yang antusias ingin bermain dengannya. Ya, hari ini Kise menemani Kuroko mengajar di sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Kuroko yang memintanya untuk datang ke TK karena Kuroko telah berjanji akan mengenalkan Kise kepada murid-muridnya.

* * *

"_Sensei punya teman yang hebat sekali lho," kata Kuroko kepada murid-muridnya._

_Murid-muridnya pun ramai bersahutan, "Siapa, sensei? Siapa?"_

_Kuroko menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Dia seorang pilot. Dia sudah pergi ke berbagai macam negara di dunia."_

"_Waaaah! Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman sensei!" teriak murid-muridnya._

"_Nanti sensei akan mengajaknya kemari, tapi kalian jangan nakal ya!"_

* * *

"A-ayo kalian jangan rebutan! Kita bergantian ya, sekarang anak perempuan dulu," kata Kise yang kelabakan menghadapi murid-murid TK tersebut.

Kuroko yang sedang membereskan mainan yang berserakan pun tersenyum. Untung saja Kise sedang libur, jadi dia bisa menemaninya walaupun harus sambil mengajar di TK.

_Suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi cahaya bagiku._

Kuroko teringat dengan perkataannya sewaktu masih SMA dulu, ketika Kise berteriak habis-habisan di hadapannya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, kalimat itu dia ucapkan. Dan ternyata kalimat itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah doa yang dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Kise telah menjadi cahayanya. Cahaya cinta yang menemani hidupnya.

* * *

_**Now Playing: cleanero – Cotton Candy Cloud ***uhuk*_

Yosha! Bagaimana ceritanya? Karena udah hampir setahun hiatus, jadi agak gimana gitu bikin fanfic lagi *apa sih*

Jadi ending-nya, Kise sama Kuroko jadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun Kuroko bilang ke murid-muridnya Kise itu temen dia, itu pun untuk menghindari pikiran melenceng (?) bagi logika anak-anak yang masih sehat. Soalnya anak kecil kan banyak nanya, kalo skakmat gak bisa jawab gimana? =)) *plak*

Dan Happy Teikou!KiKuro Day! Saya bikin fanfic ini sehari sebelumnya dan begonya saya baru tau kalo hari ini hari kedua KiKuro Day alias versi Teikou-nya. Pas banget LOL! Jadi fanfic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan deh ya :3

Oke, sekian dari saya. Silakan ungkapkan kesan dan saran lewat review ya~ mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic ini (_ _ )


End file.
